


Endless

by royaltyjunk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (one of them), (some are), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life, honestly byleth and claude don't even show up that much, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: An endless amount of possibilities (or, how Dimitri and Edelgard are beautiful together)





	1. don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: Ha ha I’m halfway across the country and can’t play FE16 until a week after it launches but let it be known that this collection of one-shots was started back in June so that’s why there’s so many  
> Also please. Please. Look into my eyes  
> ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> See my face  
> (◕‿◕｡)  
> Do not post spoilers in the comments. Please. I’m begging you.

The sun was beginning to rise. She pulled the curtains shut and made to move when a pair of arms slipped over her shoulders and wrapped around her neck.

“You look beautiful,” he mumbled against her shoulder.

“You’re up late,” she commented, reaching up to pat his head. “Is it getting too hot for you?”

“A bit.” He nuzzled his nose against her skin. She laughed, a feeling of warmth spreading through her heart.

“My, how adorable,” she murmured, craning her head to kiss his hair. He grunted noncommittally, and Edelgard brought her hand to his arm to pinch it gently. “I have to go. I promised Ingrid and Sylvain I’d have breakfast with them.”

“If I’d known they were just going to try and take my wife away from me, I wouldn’t have invited them here,” Dimitri grumbled, but let her go. She turned, meeting his sky blue eyes and smiling as she ran a hand through his hair soothingly.

“I’m going to go now.”

As she made to leave the room, Dimitri called out, “Forgetting something?”

She turned back, a smile on her lips as she raced back to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. He made a noise of surprise. When she moved away, his cheeks were bright red and he covered his mouth with his hand, refusing to look at her. He opened his other hand, revealing her crown.

“I meant this, but thank you.”

Edelgard blinked and then laughed, reaching up to remove his hand from his mouth. She kissed him chastely again, taking her crown from him. “You’re welcome.”


	2. absence makes the heart fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and maybe all he ever wanted to do was love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: I kind of wrote this one in a rush when I was trying to get over writers’ block so I kind of hate this one but it’s fine

Dimitri had been gone with Professor Byleth only for the weekend, but the sight of the Officer’s Academy made him let out a sigh of relief. Ingrid smiled.

“Tired?” she asked, clearly mistaking the sound.

“...Yes,” he replied, half-lying. “This weekend was exhausting.”

Ingrid nodded in agreement. “It was, wasn’t it? I can’t wait to sleep in my own room.”

“Welcome back, Teach!” Manuela called, waving as she walked across the courtyard. “Dinner is just being served.”

“You guys should go eat,” Professor Byleth instructed. “I’ll join you in a moment. Dimitri, if you could?”

Dimitri nodded, pushing down the slight excitement bubbling in his chest. “With me,” he called, letting his classmates follow behind him. “We’re almost done, everybody.”

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Dedue questioned softly.

“I’m fine, Dedue. Thank you, though.” Dimitri smiled, and then nodded gratefully when one of the servants held open the door to the dining hall. The chattering of students came to a low murmur as the Blue Lions trickled into the dining hall and settled into their seats.

“Welcome back,” Edelgard greeted, smiling up at him. Dimitri stood by her side, letting his hand linger on her shoulder.

“Hey, buddy!” Claude smiled. “Good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” he replied, suddenly feeling so much more tired than he had been moments ago.

“Have a seat,” Edelgard urged, moving to the left a bit so that the bench was open for him. Dimitri slipped in beside her, his hand falling to the small of her back. Edelgard hid her smile behind her hand, and then took a bite of her dinner.

“Prince Dimitri,” someone murmured from behind him. He turned to see one of the servants holding a tray of food for him.

“No, thank you.” He shook his head. “We had a large lunch on the road. I’m not hungry. He glanced around. “Give it to Ashe. He hasn’t been eating much these days.”

“Are you sure?” Edelgard was the one who asked this time.

“Yes,” he replied, meeting Edelgard’s worried eyes. Almost as soon as he smiled the worry melted away, and she nodded. The look of peace her face made his stomach flutter.

“Okay.” Edelgard turned to the servant. “Do as Prince Dimitri says.”

“Understood,” they replied, and left. Dimitri rested his forehead against his arms, sighing.

“Tired?” Claude asked, chuckling. A familiar hand stroked the back of his head soothingly for a second before dropping to rest on his leg.

“Why don’t you go sleep?” They both knew the reason, though. Dimitri’s hand tickled the back of her knee, and she coughed to hide the beautiful giggle he wanted to hear.

“I have to make sure everyone else eats and gets to sleep,” Dimitri replied.

“Not anymore,” Professor Byleth replied, and Dimitri started, sitting up and turning around to see his teacher standing behind him. “Get some rest, Dimitri. Got it? Rest.” Professor Byleth eyed him with a suspicious look, smiling when Edelgard hastily removed her hand from Dimitri’s leg. He missed the warmth already.

“Okay.” Dimitri stood up, rubbing his eyes and sighing. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He met Edelgard’s eyes, nodding at the unspoken question in her eyes. Anticipation built up in his heart, and a smile spread over his face unbidden.

“See you!” Claude waved.

“Rest well,” Edelgard said, returning her attention to her dinner. He squeezed her shoulder, his fingers lingering for a moment before he left, warmth sweeping through him.


	3. close your eyes, feel my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it beats in time with yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Summer vibes started spreading when I wrote this one so it’s kind of cute domestic-y stuff about idiots in the heat

“Princess Edelgard!” A voice called out to her. She glanced up from her book, blinking. “Over here!” On the other side of the courtyard between two trees, a hammock had been set up, and someone was waving at her. Well, now it was two people.

“Dorothea? Ashe? Is something the matter?” She shut her tome, walking towards them.

“Nah, nothing’s wrong. I just thought you looked a little stressed, and that you’d want to come join us. We’re setting up some hammocks for people to relax in. You know, sit in the shade and enjoy the outside.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Edelgard said, smiling. “Will you be setting up more?”

“Yeah! But in other areas.” It was Ashe who spoke this time. “Marianne was saying something about wanting to look over the entire school, so we’re thinking about setting one up at the top of the hill, and then one on the outskirts of school so that Dorothea and I can practice our magic and archery.”

“That sounds fun. Would you mind if I took this one, then?”

“No, not at all!” Dorothea replied, gathering up the cloth and string Edelgard assumed was going to be used to set up the other hammocks. “Please, enjoy yourself!” With that, she was gone. Dorothea always was a quick worker.

“Goodbye, Princess Edelgard!” Ashe called over his shoulder before hurrying after his companion. “Dorothea, wait up!”

Edelgard settled into the hammock, smoothing out her summer dress. Weekends at the Academy during the summer meant that everyone became a little lax about the uniform requirement, changing it so that students could wear whatever they wished to during weekends, as long as they were reasonable outfits. Although Edelgard herself was accustomed to the heat, she could not have survived it in her uniform.

“Edelgard?”

She glanced up to see Dimitri and Claude walking towards her, coming to a stop by her hammock.

“What’s going on?” Claude asked, frowning. Edelgard reopened her tome, flipping through the pages to find where she had last left off.

“Dorothea and Ashe are going around and setting up hammocks around the academy grounds for relaxation’s sake. Perhaps you should go find them. They mentioned setting one up near the archery and magic ranges.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Edelgard. What about you, bud?” Claude asked his partner. Edelgard refused to look up.

“I think I’ll stay here.”

“Alright. See you two later, then.” Then, there was only the sound of footsteps fading away. Neither Edelgard nor Dimitri said anything.

She felt a hand press at her tome, and she lifted it compliantly, allowing Dimitri to read the title. He let out a good-natured laugh, one that made her stomach flip.

“As I thought.”

“It is a good book,” she said matter-of-factly, flipping the page. She could barely remember anything she’d read on the last one with him so close. It was as though all her attention immediately went to him as soon as she knew he was there (that was most definitely what happened).

“It is,” he agreed. “Here, let me in.”

Trying not to come off as too obvious, Edelgard moved to the side and allowed Dimitri to clamber into the hammock beside her. He, on the other hand, seemed to have the opposite idea and rested his head against hers. She stiffened and kept her eyes on the book, although none of the words she skimmed registered in her mind.

“Dimitri,” she scolded.

“Keep reading,” he said, but reached his arm around her waist and placed his hand on the other side of the book, right where her fingers were.

“Dimitri,” she tried again. “People—”

“Are either inside their rooms or in the kitchen. No one is going to come out to the courtyard. It’ll be alright, Edelgard. Come, do you need me to read the novel out loud to you?”

“Please do not.” She murmured, but leaned into him. He kissed her forehead, blinking when he pulled back.

“Aren’t you hot?”

“I grew up in the Adrestrian Empire. It is much hotter in summer there than it is here.” She ran her thumb along his finger, letting it draw small circles in his palm when he turned his hand over and opened it up to her. “You must not be used to this weather.”

“I’m not,” Dimitri agreed, and then yawned. “Gods, I’m so tired. I didn’t do anything today, and heat always makes me sleepy.”

Edelgard shut the book suddenly, an idea forming in her head. “Then sleep.”

“Are you sure? Weren’t we—”

“It’s alright, Dimitri.” As if to prove her point, she dropped the tome onto the ground beneath them and leaned backwards into the hammock. After a moment, Dimitri followed her lead, his arm still circled around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, fingers clinging to the loose tunic he wore. He nuzzled his face against her head, sighing with a sense of contentedness in the sound. “You sound quite happy.”

“Then that is because I am,” he replied, his voice already bleary. Edelgard combed her fingers through his hair and glanced up to meet his blue eyes before looking out at the setting sun behind him.

“The sunset is quite pretty.”

“Well, you’re more beautiful,” he mumbled, smiling. She could feel her face heating up, and just pressed her face into his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, Dimitri.” He always got romantic when he was sleepy.

“‘M goin’, m’ goin’.”


	4. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like her cape and her cheeks, because she looked beautiful in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: IS please let it snow at the Officers’ Academy so I can see all the precious Blue Lions enjoying the snow and having a snowball fight with the Black Eagles (because their leaders just have so much tension) and building snowmen with the Golden Deer

“You should come in. You’re going to catch a cold if you keep staying in the snow,” Edelgard stated, a smile on her face as she watched Dimitri sit up and shake the snow out of his hair.

“I’ll be fine. I grew up in Faerghus.”

“Growing up in Faerghus doesn’t mean that you are immune to cold,” she murmured, but knelt down beside him and ran her fingers along his hair, jostling out the remaining snow. “Come. There’s a nice fire going in the Black Eagles’ commons. You should enjoy it with us.”

“Yes, milady.”

Edelgard shot him a glare and he laughed, standing up. He slipped his hand into hers and she felt her cheeks heat up; she frowned up at Dimitri, who was smiling.

“Your hands are cold,” she murmured, worry stirring in her heart as she raised his hand and glanced at his red fingers. “And where are your gloves?”

“In my pocket,” he reassured as they walked away from the now snow angel-covered courtyard, clearly a result of the members of the Blue Lions missing their frosty homeland. He chuckled at her, still staring at his fingers. “Is anyone else joining us in your commons?”

“‘Joining us?’” Edelgard repeated, lifting her head to meet his gaze, and laughed. “You make it sound as if we must invite people. They are commons for a reason. Anyone is welcome.”

Dimitri hummed. “You do have a point.”

She smiled, lacing her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. A hot blush spread over her cheeks, and Dimitri laughed. The sound sent shivers down her spine, and she turned her head away pointedly.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You look beautiful in that shade of red, Edelgard.”

“Oh, hush,” she replied. “You’re going to make a fool of me in front of my classmates. When you are around, I seem to lose my composure.”

“So I’ve seen,” he responded wittily. She tugged his hand, pulling him down forcefully to her height before kissing him. “...Did you find it?” he finally managed to ask after a few moments of breathless silence.

“My composure?” she asked, smiling. “I did.” She tugged her scarf over her mouth, sure her cheeks were as red as her cape. Hopefully she could blame it on the fire when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish posting the rest of these tomorrow


	5. justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Gods!AU] she cried, and he never paid for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s ideas: Hi welcome back we’re getting more into the meatier sections so a lot more words and also a lot more one-shots that I actually like  
> Also don’t ask where this idea came from it just happened :>  
> Friendly reminder to not post spoilers in the comments okay anyways let’s go

Edelgard let out a breath, staring at the swirling wine in her glass and her calloused fingers through the glass. Hubert stood beside her, watching her carefully.

“You needn’t stay here,” she murmured, trailing her finger along the rim of her wine glass. “Go.”

“My lady—”

“You are dismissed, Hubert.” She didn’t look up, keeping her gaze on her drink. The sound of the door opening and closing, and the disappearance of darkness from the room indicated her retainer’s departure. Edelgard sighed and set her glass down, drawing her dagger from its sheath. She stared at her reflection in the glimmering metal. Lilac eyes, white hair. A face so innocent, yet eyes so deadly.

The door creaked. Edelgard flung the dagger over her shoulder.

“I told you to leave.”

“Did you?”

Edelgard started at the new voice. He had not yelped or made any noise resembling that of pain, nor had she heard it thud into the door; surely he had caught her dagger. How typical of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” he replied, footsteps growing louder. She kept her gaze forward and her back turned away from him. “...You look so different.”

“I have not changed, Dimitri,” she scoffed. “I am eternal. As are you.” She wondered, rather foolishly, if he had changed.

“You used to look young. Inexperienced. People made fun of you behind your back, you know? But now I see why they have begun to fear you.” His hands toyed with the headdress she wore, fingers gentle and touch restricted. Ever chivalrous, he would be. Her hand reached for her wine glass again.

“And I begin to see why they never speak of you anymore,” she replied, her voice low as she took a sip. “Someone who rules chivalry and the knightly order, yet also governs banditry and piratry? You are a contradiction in and of yourself, Dimitri.”

“I think of you, Edelgard. I wonder what could have come from us.”

She swallowed. “You know very well why I left, Dimitri. I would have killed you.” Even now, that part of her yearned to kill him. Her will lived on in Dimitri’s very life, and in Byleth’s dead one.

“If you did truly wish to kill me, you would have killed me by now,” he murmured. “After all, justice never lets anyone escape.”

“Perhaps I was simply biding my time.” Another slow sip dulled the fear in her heart.

“You mean to tell me that you snuck into my chambers on accident? That you raised this dagger on accident—” he let it fall beside her and she took it up to sheathe it, her hands trembling as he continued to speak, “—intended to kill me with it on accident, and then ran away so that no one could find you for five hundred years, all on accident?”

Edelgard had no response. There was a wildness in his voice, a desperation in his words that knocked the breath out of her immortal lungs. She set her glass down and turned slowly, feeling her eyes widen as shock came over her like a wave.

“Dimitri,” she whispered, barely able to breathe. Her hands were shaking, and she brought them up to brush against his hair before flinching away. What had happened in the five centuries that she had not seen him?

“Much has happened, Edelgard.” He shut his one eye when Edelgard reached out to touch his eyepatch gently.

“Who… who—”

“No. Don’t ask that.” He knew her. He knew the part of her that lusted for justice like a tiger for its prey. She had fully expected those emotions to come bursting out of her.

Instead, what came was grief. Grief over what she had lost, over what he had lost, over what they had lost. Because it was them, it had always been them. There had never been a he or a she.

“I’m so sorry,” she spoke in hushed tones. Before he could do anything else, she kissed him. His lips parted for a split second in shock before he kissed her back. “I love you. I have never stopped loving you,” she whispered against his lips, the feelings she had been trying to repress finally bubbling over.

“I know,” he murmured. “I love you too. For as long as we exist, I will love you.”

“Will you be with me again?”

“Always.”


	6. pitiful, he said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (beautiful, he said)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Ehehehe have fun with this one  
> This is the only aggressively angsty piece; it’s based on that one scene in the E3 trailer where someone (I think it’s Claude) offers a hand to Dimitri

Claude left with the hand he had offered empty and tears forming at the corners of his eyes, an expression that Dimitri was not used to seeing upon the face of the most free-spirited person among their group. Dimitri could not really blame him—the circumstances under their reunion had not been the best, after all.

They had not been the best for anyone involved.

His head throbbed. There was still dried blood from where Edelgard had hit him over the head with the butt of her axe—vaguely, he remembered the same thing happening once during one of their training sessions. He wanted to laugh, but his throat was so dry that he could only cough instead.

“Drink,” a familiar voice told him. He glanced up through the bars of his cell, and sighed when he saw her standing there.

“Gods, but you are still beautiful,” he croaked. He smiled, but winced when he felt his lip split.

“King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,” Edelgard said harshly, although her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg.” If she wanted to play that game, he could throw it right back at her.

“...Why, Dimitri?” She knelt before him, her lilac eyes filled with confusion. Even the sight of her made his stomach churn with emotions he had not felt since leaving her five years ago. “What happened? And why do you refuse to join with us once again?”

“I told you. Someone must put an end to the cycle of the strong trampling the weak, and I will make no exceptions.”

“Still, we must work together. Division will only benefit our enemies, Dimitri. You must understand that.”

“...Even now, you’re so composed. So regal,” he murmured, and adjusted the strap of his eyepatch. “Why do you want someone as pitiful as me to work with you?”

“You are not pitiful, Dimitri.”

“And how do you know that?” he snapped, and then coughed.

“Because you are the same, Dimitri. I know you are the same man I agreed to marry those years ago.”

Their engagement. It had been in the works when the slow beginnings of war began three years ago and called both of them away. They were supposed to be married once they had settled back into their roles at home, all of the conflict had died, and both of them had reached twenty-two.

And now look where they were. Her, married to someone like him? He scoffed at the idea, even as some corner of her heart twisted in joy at the thought.

“You know that was simply a possibility. You’re better off with Claude, the way this war is going.”

“Dimitri—”

“I’ve had enough talk for today,” he said harshly, slipping back into the rough voice he ordered deaths with. “I’m going to rest now.”

Edelgard said nothing as he turned away from her and laid down on the mat in his stone cell, simply lingering there as if doing nothing would make him do something. Finally, the rustle of clothes and her shadow passing over him indicated to Dimitri that she had left. He glanced at where she had been kneeling, and although the lighting was limited he could see something left on the ground. He reached out to pick it up and held it up to the fire outside of his cell, even though he already knew what it was.

It was a golden ring, topped with a sapphire. A ring custom-made to fit Edelgard’s finger, containing a promise of life together eternally. So she had kept it all these years. Was she giving up now?

“How unlike you,” he whispered, and almost wanted to burn the ring into a mass of metal with the limited fire magic he knew. But something in his heart stopped him, and he held it in his hand instead as he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	7. harvest (the) evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because there will never be another one like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: I really liked writing this one so I hope you guys also find it enjoyable :>

“...Thank you,” Edelgard murmured as they walked down the footpath leading back into the Officers’ Academy.

“What for?”

“Today. It was good, to take my mind off studying for once.” Her hand came up to the scarf she had purchased, tugging it up to cover her mouth. Even without looking, she knew Dimitri was smiling.

“I’m glad you thought it was fun,” he replied, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. The academy was within view now. They’d approached it from the footpath that would lead to her dorm, because as much as she wanted to protest, Edelgard knew Dimitri would insist on seeing her back to her room. “I thought teaching you how to have fun while you still could would be a good lesson.”

She shoved him with her shoulder and he laughed, sending tingles through her heart and raising goosebumps along her skin. “Some would argue that is not a very chivalrous thing to do.”

“What, to teach someone how to have fun?” Dimitri asked, his grin growing.

“To teach a future emperor how to rebel against the very things she is supposed to uphold,” Edelgard replied, but smiled back. Dimitri rested a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards her room.

“You were the one who agreed,” he pointed out, with no real malicious tone to his words. Edelgard leaned into his touch, walking a little closer to him.

“I did,” she agreed. The outdoor hallways of the stone monastery were lit by torches alone, leaving only the orange firelight to guide them back to her room.

As part of the celebration for the Harvest Festival, many students chose to return to their homes. Only a number of them remained in the monastery during the holiday, and as a result their curfew was not enforced. It was a time of celebration, although Edelgard had decided the best course of action was to sit by the library windows and read scriptures until even opening her eyes hurt.

She could see a small cloud forming every time she breathed. It really was getting cold.

“No one else from your house is staying?” Dimitri asked, surely noticing the conspicuous lack of candle-lit rooms.

“Only Petra, and I don’t see much of her. She spends her time hunting and helping out in the kitchen. She tends to sleep earlier than I do, as well.”

Dimitri hummed in understanding and moved the hand on her back into one of her hands. The warmth he had pressed against her back disappeared, leaving her wishing for it again. He raised their intertwined hands, helping her up the doorstep to her own room. Edelgard shook her head, laughing as she turned to face him.

“It’s only one step, Dimitri.”

“Now, now, milady. Better to be safe than sorry, no?” He punctuated the question with a wink, and she sighed.

“Gods, but you are insufferable sometimes.”

“You wound me, my lady.” Dimitri smiled. She squeezed his hand before letting go, feeling a side of her mouth lift in a smile. The warmth he made her feel really seemed otherworldly at times.

“...I had fun today. Shall we meet again tomorrow?”

“If my lady wishes to.”

“I do.”

“Then we shall.” He bowed, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he straightened. Now that she was standing atop a step, she was almost eye-level with him. “May I also kiss milady goodnight?”

Edelgard smiled, placing a hand on her waist as she shifted her weight. “Of course you may.”

They did not have much time together—both now, and in the future. They, as the rulers of their kingdoms, could not afford to be selective in their love. They had to marry where they could see benefit and would reap success.

Yet for now, they could rest easy. They still had each other.

The press of his lips against hers was not a new sensation, but it was always an electrifying one. She circled her arms around his waist, pressing closer to him. She felt Dimitri’s lips curl up into a smile, and a chill raced down her spine. His hands rose up, holding her by the face as he stroked his thumb along her cheekbone.

He drew away but she leaned back in, kissing him again. He laughed lowly and she smiled at the feeling of his chest rumbling against hers.

“Oh my _gods_.”

They broke apart, eyes searching for the source of the voice even though they were both painfully aware of it was. Claude stood in the hallway, a candle in his hand as he stared at them, mouth wide open.

“...Good evening,” Edelgard greeted. Dimitri turned away, hiding a snort behind his hand. She swatted at the side of his head.

_”Oh my gods.”_

“Claude, if you’re about finished—”

“No, I’m not about finished! What—how—when—? I… what?”

“I’ll handle him,” Dimitri whispered in her ear, and Edelgard forced herself to hold back the shiver that accompanied his lips brushing against the outside of her ear. He kissed her again before hurrying down the hallway, slinging an arm around Claude’s shoulder. “Now then…”

Dimitri’s soothing voice and Claude’s disbelieving exclamations faded as they walked away. Edelgard smiled and unlocked the door to her room.


	8. early riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and maybe he is because all he's ever wanted is everything that she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: You can tell I was in a particular mood when I wrote some of these lol (the first chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter are all gonna be similar)  
> Also implied sexual content so skip this if it makes you uncomfy!

Edelgard awoke slowly, being pulled out of sleep by the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of a hand tightening on her back. She pressed herself deeper into the pillow, and felt Dimitri shift his head the few centimeters needed so that he could kiss her cheek. She tightened her arm’s grip around his head, and felt him laugh lowly. The sound reverberated through her chest, pressed flush against his.

“Morning,” he mumbled, his lips brushing her cheek when he spoke. She butted her forehead against his gently.

“Is sleep too much to wish for?” she asked in a barely audible voice, nuzzling against his face.

The hand on her back began to move up and down soothingly. “Yes.”

She sighed but began to tease her fingers through his hair. He hummed in delight, the sound reminding her of the things they’d done late last night. Her cheeks flushed bright red at that, and Dimitri laughed.

“Was last night good?” he questioned softly. She sighed, exasperated that she’d been caught, but smiled.

“Yes,” she replied, not an ounce of embarrassment weighing down her heart. “I quite liked it.” Dimitri smirked at her words, and she laughed. “Don’t look so full of yourself.”

Dimitri didn’t say anything, just began drumming his fingers along her skin. His other hand trailed up her leg, gently pushing aside the sheets to get a better grip. She huffed, releasing his head and catching his hand.

“Not without my permission,” she said in a low voice, moving to brush her lips against his ear. His hand tightened against her leg, and Edelgard tightened her grip on his hand in response.

“...Whatever you say, milady,” he whispered, and then bit his lip when she rocked her hips slightly. Edelgard smiled, glancing over only to meet Dimitri’s gaze. His sky blue eyes shimmering with anticipation stared back at her, and the corner of his lips turned upwards into a smirk.

“Already so excited?” she murmured.

“We have time,” he replied softly and reached up to her cheek, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. A rush of excitement fluttered through her heart and she kissed him chastely. Some part of her knew that was going to be the last of those kinds of kisses for quite a while to come.

“You’re right,” she whispered when she pulled away, her voice ragged. He always did leave her breathless. “We do have time.”


	9. irrevocably, irreconcilably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in love, both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: HERE IT IS  
> THE BIG DADDY  
> This is my favorite one-shot out of all of these I’m really proud of this and I hope y’all like it too  
> (Also I miscounted the chapters whoops ahahaha sorry)

As expected from any elite establishment for growing minds, the Officers’ Academy had a harsh curfew from dusk to dawn and strict rules that every student be in their own room during said curfew, and that students of one gender were not allowed in anyone of the opposite gender’s room.

Edelgard did not like breaking rules, but she supposed exceptions had to be made.

Dimitri woke her that morning, as he did with most mornings they spent together. Having grown up in the frosty kingdom of Faerghus, he was accustomed to rising before the sun rose. Even as the heir to the throne, he could not escape the menial duties of chopping wood and heating up water for hot baths needed for his comfort.

“Dimitri,” she murmured warningly when his fingers flitted up and down her arm for what was surely the hundredth time. He laughed lowly, but stilled his hand.

“Good morning,” he greeted, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head and chasing away the last vestiges of sleep. She let out a breath and rubbed her eyes before opening them.

It was the fifth month of the year, and already the sun was beginning to rise earlier and the air was beginning to get humid. Although the academy was slightly cooler than her home empire would be at this time in the year, it was still getting to be stiflingly hot. Her white nightgown blended into his white bed and the slivers of sunlight that slipped through his curtains. The rest of it was softened by the blue curtains drawn over his window, but still highlighted the room in a glow that showed the disorganization within it. She would have to get someone to organize his room—perhaps Claude, or one of Dimitri’s housemates—although she would also have to make up an excuse for why she knew his room was so disorganized.

Dimitri ran his fingers through her hair, breaking her train of thought. With a sigh, she rolled over so that she could look him in the eye.

“Will you not allow me just a moment of peace?” Still, she could feel her lips turning upwards into a smile.

“You request too much of me,” he replied, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he grinned back. Edelgard inched towards him, and he reached out to brush her bangs out of her face. His hand lingered, trailing downwards to press his palm to her cheek. She covered it with one of her own, holding it there.

“We must get ready to leave soon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dimitri grumbled, looking away and shaking his head. The motion caused the blanket draped over them to fall off his shoulders and Edelgard arched an eyebrow at the sight of his bare chest, trying and hoping desperately that she didn’t look flustered—she wasn’t, really. Just… curious. He followed her gaze and laughed. “It got rather hot last night, and I didn’t want to wake you up by changing the blankets.”

“How considerate of you,” she commented. He settled atop her, his arms on either side of where her head lay upon the pillow, and smiled; he brought their hands, previously resting on her cheek, up to his lips.

“I try my best, my lady.” He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Dimitri.” She hated when he did that, and he knew that, but he so enjoyed teasing her. It was freeing, to be able to have fun without anything else at stake. To be who they were—teenagers who wanted to live and love.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her gently. Edelgard smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. His bangs brushed against her cheek and nose, and she pushed them back.

“You ought to cut your hair before you return to Faerghus,” she stated when he eased away. “I remember your father scolded you quite a lot about it.”

“That’s because Father thinks I don’t know how to wash my hair, and that it’ll be too much of a hassle to handle if it grows out.”

“Well, if you keep taking my hair wash, it will certainly be unwashed by the time you return to Faerghus.” She swatted at the back of Dimitri’s head, and he laughed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Can’t you just buy more, though?”

“That would require me to return home to Hresvelg, and find the small soap-making shop that sold it.”

“What if I go with you?”

“...What?” She couldn’t help the surprise in her voice.

“Just take a weekend off… I can visit your home with you, and you get to show me around. With examinations coming up, it would do us good to take some time off.”

“It would do us good to study, Dimitri. And we would need to disguise ourselves.” Still, he had a point. Some part of her leapt at the idea of a trip alone with Dimitri. “Perhaps when examinations are over, and when Professor Byleth does not require you to attend patrol. You have patrol tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Mhm.” Dimitri pressed his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder, pressing feather-light kisses there. Edelgard laughed at the unexpected warmth, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging lightly. She could feel him smirking against her skin.

“Dimitri, we ought to go eat.”

He paused and then sighed, leaning back to look her in the eyes. “That’s right. One of us was supposed to have breakfast with Professor Byleth.”

“Should we solve this with sword, axe, lance?”

“Good idea,” he said, and then smiled. Even though he’d been smiling this entire morning, her stomach still fluttered. “Your ideas are always good. Ready? Sword, axe, lance… as expected.”

“I win.”

“I yield. I must do as my lady commands, I suppose.” He yawned and then leaned in to rub his face against hers. Edelgard laughed, pushing him away.

“Just go.”

“I’m going.” He sat back on his knees, stretching his arms over his head. The waistband of his pants barely covered the still-healing scrapes from their duel yesterday. She watched with a careful eye, noting the way he winced when he pulled his right arm over his head. She gestured for him to come back down, and he smiled. “Do you miss me already?”

“No,” she laughed. When he was in arms’ reach, she ran a hand over the back of his right shoulder, feeling the raised skin from where she’d slammed him with the butt of her axe yesterday. “Was I too rough?”

Dimitri shook his head. “It’s fine, Edelgard. I’ve had worse wounds.” She must have still looked unconvinced, because he took her chin between his fingers and kissed her so sweetly that her head began to feel like it was spinning.

Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled away, and Edelgard sat up in a daze to see his head disappear over the bedside. He came back with his black tunic, pulling it over his head and getting out of bed. She watched as he pulled on his boots, clasped on his cape, and then leaned back over the bed to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll see you, then. Claude might ask me to sit with him after I finish with Professor Byleth, so stay with him.”

Edelgard nodded, leaning up to kiss him chastely. Just as he was about to leave, a stray thought from when she had woken up came to her, and she called, “Clean your room!”

He smiled. “Yes, love.” Laughing at what was surely the embarrassment she had been trying to hide the entire morning finally showing on her face, he left.

Oh, she was irrevocably, irreconcilably in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy your food while we all wait impatiently for FE16 (especially in my case lol)


End file.
